A prisioneira
by Mari Moon
Summary: Presa em um país distante,ela se vê perdida,apenas com seu orgulho.Mas um vaidoso príncipe a recolhe como um troféu de guerra,e para ele é uma questão de honra conquistala.TL HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem,mas sim a J.K.Rowling,que roubou a ideia de mim mas conseguiu us direitos autoriais antes Ò.Ó,entao eu naum ganho injustamente nenhum centavo com isso.Nao me processem!

* * *

**

As trombetas soaram quase elétricas de felicidade mal-disfarçada.Era como se toda a cidade acordasse de um sonho remoto,paralelo ao nosso mundo.As criadas não hesitaram em deixar os afazeres de lado para subir nas reforçadas e antigas muralhas que revestiam a cidade e observar a planície que se perdia no horizonte.Até mesmo as nobres mulheres do castelo se escorarão em suas janelas,cada uma em seu aposento,onde havia uma visão melhor do mundo exterior.Lá,lá no fim do mundo,onde o verde de primavera da grama se misturava com o azul límpido e alvo do céu,uma mancha negra começava a se formar,e vinha na direção do imponente castelo.Não,não eram os inimigos bárbaros do sul que estavam vindo manchar de sangue o prado verdejante.Mas sim os exaustos soldados da batalha que ansiavam voltar para caso,comer algo que não o pão duro e o azeite que era levado de provisão às batalhas,queriam as camas quentes e a agradável companhia de suas esposas.

As mulheres -todas- num frenesi contagiante,correrão para seus baldes para lavar o corpo e os cabelos,trocar seus grosseiros aventais de trabalho por leves túnicas de seda, ou algodão para as criadas,esfregarem os corpos com fragrâncias das flores,trançar os cabelos loiros no alto das cabeças e mandar as crianças que agarrassem um peru ou um leitão gordo para a janta,e servissem o bom vinho à mesa.Calçaram as sandálias de couro e correram para os portões,se acotovelando loucamente,tentando ter uma visão melhor do mundo lá fora.

Logo foi possível ver a gigantesca bandeira vermelha com um brasão verde tremulando acima das cabeças do exército.O chão tremia com as passadas treinadas dos soldados.Os Portões rangerão ao serem abertos ,que de tão pesados precisavam de três homens para abrir cada uma das duas muita pompa e luxo,milhões pétalas rosadas e vermelhas dançaram no ar quente impregnado de risos e alegria,vindo pousar na cabeças quentes pelo sol que já estava alto no céu.Dificilmente veria-se uma atmosfera tão alegre naquela cidade tão séria,quase sempre poluída pelo som dos combates nas proximidades.

Quando a noite chegou,trouxe com sigo um suave cheiro de bebida,que emanava das tavernas inumeramente mais cheias,e nas casas era possível se ouvir o doce ronronar das satisfeitas esposas entregues aos braços de seus maridos,depois de tanto tempo dormindo nas frias camas solitárias,mesmo que já não passasse muito da hora da janta.Essa calma,porém,ainda não tinha invadido os muros do castelo.

Em um amplo salão,com uma gigantesca mesa de mogno ao centro,coberta por uma levíssima toalha de seda,com inúmeras cadeiras ornadas com ouro,embora apenas uma estivesse ocupada,um homem ligeiramente moreno e alto,os cabelos negros como a meia noite e os olhos castanhos bem claros,beirando ao verde,estava sentado nela.A sua volta,um Peru passado,um pesado cálice de estanho e pedraria e duas jarras,a mais baixa e simples contendo a mais pura e cristalina água,e a mais alta,de um azul celeste,contendo o vinho.Também um pequeno pote até a boca de azeitonas.Era abanado por duas belas mulheres semi-nuas,trajando túnicas vaporosas,armadas com uma gigantesca haste coberta de plumas com qual abanavam seu senhor.Um outro homem,trajando as roupas de soldados estava humildemente ajoelhado á sua frente.

-Sir.Black?  
-Pois não senhor.  
-Quantas das vilas bárbaras foram dizimadas nesta campanha?  
-Em torno de quinze a vinte,Senhor.  
-Bom,alguma coisa boa deve ter tirado de algumas delas,não é mesmo?

Black sorriu interiormente.Thiago não mudava mesmo.Prometera ao jovem senhor que traria uma exótica lembrança da campanha,já que tinha apenas 20 anos e não podia participar das campanhas,ao contrário de seu irmão mais velho,Lucios.

-Sim,mestre,trouxe uma coisa para você.Um animal muito belo,que não se encontra nestas terras.  
-Traga-me logo a oferenda e não me faças esperar!

Black fingiu não ter ouvido seu impaciente senhor,e continuou falar mansamente,excitando sua já notável curiosidade juvenil.

-Seu pêlo é vermelho e brilhante,o os olhos são mais vivos que a esmeralda que carregas em seu brasão.É mais bravo e rebelde que um potro novo,porém sua carne branca é muitíssimo saborosa,porém resisti ao impulso de eu mesmo come-la para o que senhor pudesse prova-la pessoalmente.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.Thiago não agüentava mais esperar,e o misterioso sorriso de seu mais fiel servo servia apenas para atiçar sua curiosidade.

-Mas,como eu não poderia descrever tão belo animal apenas com palavras,acho que o senhor deveria contempla-lo pessoalmente!  
Assobiou calmamente,e momentos depois as pesadas portas de carvalho rangeram como se estivessem exaustas.Um truculento guarda,encapuzado como um carrasco,entrou,as mãos calejadas de esforço puxando uma corda grossa,com algo que se retorcia muito na outra extremidade.Logo pôde-se ver o que era.

Uma mulher.

Uma lindíssima mulher,com suas melenas da cor do pôr-do-sol que chegavam a quase a cintura definida,de pele branca,mas não como a neve,que é fria e disforme,mas como as plumas de um cisne novo,tão branca que fazia o leite parecer cinzento.Os olhos,de um verde inexorável,jorravam de ódio bebível como veneno,o mesmo veneno que lhes definia a cor.Possuíam uma atração irresistível,o mesmo tipo de atração que hipnotiza os ratos quando a esguia cobra prepara-se para o bote.Usava altas botas de pele,amarradas com tiras de couro trançadas,típico das tribos nômades,que a faziam parecer um perigoso tigre.Os pulsos sangrentos, seguros pela argola de ferro que servia de algema,se retorciam loucamente,enquanto ela puxava impacientemente,com a selvageria e insistência de um corcel indomado,e,que com o esforço,corava ainda mais suas bochechas redondas como maçãs,contrastando com sua pele imaculada.Tinha a beleza da pantera,assim como a morte nos hipnotiza por seu poder e grandeza.Era quase inacreditável fitar tão perfeita figura,tão acima dos medíocres valores impostos por sua sociedade,e mesmo assim parecer tão oposta e indomável.Bastou que Thiago percebesse isso para ficar hipnotizado por seu estonteante exterior,quando nunca vira beleza e gênio tão inigualáveis dentro das fronteiras de seus muros.

-Ela vos agrada,Senhor,ou deveria leva-la para junto dos outros escravos de guerra?

Sirius acordou Thiago de seus pensamentos,e ele balbuciou um indiferente e distante ''sim,me agrada'',o que era quase uma perversa mentira,pois ele estava hipnotizado pela jovem moça.

-Devo dizer,senhor,que esta distinta moça lutava como um Deus,e toda vez que arqueava seu arco,era para três soldados fecharem os olhos para nunca mais abrirem.Portanto,cuide bem dela,meu mestre.Acho que já está na hora de me retirar.

Com uma reverência,ele transpôs um pequeno par de portas ao fundo,a caminho de seu leito.

Quando Thiago se recompôs de seu estado de intorpecência, levantou-se imperiosamente da cadeira,e a passos sutis caminhou até a moça para impressiona-la,um sorriso manchando seus lábios,que até agora não parecia ter notado que estava na presença do príncipe Thiago e de seu servo,Sir.Black.Ela parecia muito mais ocupada em tentar romper as algemas que a segurava com tanta firmeza.Ele teve que chegar bem perto para que ela pudesse nota-lo,mas não tão perto a ponto de seus desesperados golpes o acertassem.

-Minha bela moça,farias a gentileza de revelar-mes o seu nome?

Ela finalmente pareceu notar que havia mais uma pessoa no aposento além do truculento guarda que segurava firmemente a sua correia.Ela o olhou com o desprezo a flor da pele,para depois ignorá-lo completamente.Ultrajado,ele segurou firmemente seu maxilar,obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

-Ordeno-te que digas seu nome!

Com perigoso olhar ela o fitou,e ele deveria ter interpretado o sinal de aviso,antes que as costas da sua mão acertassem como uma patada a sua face surpresa.Ele cambaleou um pouco,e,antes que ele pudesse proferir a contra-ordem,o guarda desferiu sobre ela um golpe que a desmontou.

-Nunca se bate em uma dama ,Cicnos!  
-Mas senhor,ela vos acertou primeiro!  
-Não se compara a força do golpe que você desferiu contra ela!E,da próxima vez,espere meu comando!

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da moça.Ao contrário do que ele esperava,ela não chorava ou blasfemava.Apenas mantinha-se ineditamente imóvel e indiferente sobre o chão de pedra.Ela o olhou novamente,e ele novamente detectou apenas desprezo naquele olhar.Cuidadosamente,ele prendeu seus punhos contra o chão,e perguntou em tom imperioso,porém ainda mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto.

-Ordeno que diga-mes teu nome!

Sua expressão de desprezo misturou-se a um teor de raiva em seus olhos irresistivelmente verdes.Ela franziu o cenho e falou pela primeira vez,usando de contida violência.

-Por que deveria?  
-E por que não deveria?

- Você,que ordenou a matança de minha família,de toda uma vila,não merece saber!  
Fez esforço para levantar-se,mas Thiago,desesperado pelo medo de uma nova investida,prendeu-a novamente no chão-Diga-me teu nome, e eu juro por meu peito aberto que vossa família será para sempre lembrada,e seus corpos vão ser resgatados e enterrados com toda a pompa,e a senhorita será uma princesa!  
-Não acredito nem em meia sílaba deste juramento!Porque não manda matar-me ou faz-me escrava,pois é melhor morrer do que ser princesa nesta terra amaldiçoada!  
-Vejo que estais obstinada em deixar minha companhia!Um nome e deixo-te em Paz!

Ela pareceu pensar seriamente na condição.Afinal,aquele febril sujeito insistia em importuna-la,coisa de que não precisava.

-Meu nome é L...lohan  
Ele sorriu diante da hesitação dela.  
-Diga-me seu nome verdadeiro,juro-te de que não vou usa-lo contra você.

Seu olhar felino encheu-se de ódio.Agora ele estava em vantagem sobre ela,pois a lei em sua sociedade a proibia de mentir,e ele devia saber disso.Exigir seu nome verdadeiro foi um golpe baixo da parte do príncipe.Ela suspirou,parcialmente derrotada.

-Chamo-me Lílian.

Thiago sorriu.Sua voz era melodiosa e tranqüila,mesmo que ela lembrasse um cavalo fogoso.Ordenou ao guarda que a levasse em segurança até uma cela.O olhar dela liberou faíscas.Dormir numa cela?Como uma prisioneira?Mas quando ele sorriu,um sorriso zombeteiro de despedida,ela sorriu também.Seria mais fácil fugir de uma simples cela de prisioneiros de guerra do que de um quarto trancado a sete chaves.Ainda mais de que era mulher,não lhe reservariam tanta vigília.Lançou um último olhar ao arrogante príncipe,desejando nunca mais encontrar-se com tal vaidosa figura.

* * *

Hei pessoas!Gostaraum da fic? 

Bom,essa ai eh uma Lily/Thiago (como deu pra perceber u.u),um casal que eu amo muito,provavelmente o que eu mais gosto de harry potter,junto com Draco/Gina.Eu tenhu muitas ideias pra essa fic,e,antes que falem que eu copiei,um pouco da história foi INSPIRADA (não copiada) do filme ''Átila,o rei dos hunos'',que eu duvido muito que alguém tenha visto u.u  
Eu espero que todos gostem(apesar de eu não ter gostadu muito dessi começo u.u).  
mil bjus

Mari Moon


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer:Todos os personagens e a história pertecem a J.K.Rowling,que roubou a idéia de mim antes que eu pudesse patentea-la,então eu naõ ganho nem um centavo com essa fic.Nnão me processem!**

* * *

_A Prisioneira,_porMari Moon

* * *

Capitulo 2

O Grande Salão estava cheio.No centro,um trono de ébano entalhado em prata,com um barbudo rei estava sentado sobre suas vestes esmeralda e vermelho,um cetro longo e fino em sua mão calejada pelo tempo.Os olhos serenos varriam o salão de ponta a ponta,procurando algo que apenas ele podia achar.À sua direta,num cadeirão menor,seu filho mais velho,fruto do seu primeiro casamento com a princesa Shanka,filha de um rei do norte.Este tinha mechas longas e loiras como as do pai,os pérfidos olhos cinzentos se corroendo de malícia.Porém,tinha o gênio vingativo e a possessividade da mãe,que morrera envenenada por seu próprio ódio.

Na outra cadeira,à esquerda do rei,estava seu filho mais novo,Thiago,filho do seu segundo casamento com a sutil Helen,sobrinha de um grande senhor de cavalaria.Thiago era igual a sua mãe em todos os aspectos,des de os cabelos como a negra noite até o indefinido de seus olhos.Era belo em feições,com um ar convencido que superava até mesmo o rei.Não ganhara o dom das batalhas,como seu bruto meio-irmão,mas ele possuía a beleza e a sutileza que lhe faltava ao irmão,além de ser mais perigosamente engenhoso.Também corria os olhos pelo salão,e,ao seu lado,o chefe da cavalaria, Sir.Black, seu único amigo.

Era de se esperar que,já que Black sendo apenas um Chefe de cavalaria,e Thiago um príncipe,a relação deveria ser de servidão,mas Thiago nunca vira Black com um servo,e sim um amigo,o algo que,decididamente, não encontrava em seu bruto meio-irmão.

Afinal,ele e Black tinham muito em comum.Sim,um raro dom naquela época.O dom de seduzir as mulheres.Talvez,por esse dom em comum,eles se identificassem.Quantos corações já não haviam em suas imensas galerias,pendurados como troféus?Quantos lindos olhos já não tinham afogado em águas salgadas?Quantos pares de pernas já não fizeram tremer?Quantas bocas forradas de mel já não haviam beijado?Quantas palavras tolas de amor já não foram jogadas ao vento?Amores imperfeitos que permaneciam apenas obscuros nas lembranças.Sim.Uma mulher que se jogava de cabeça na aventura de apaixonar-se por um desses dois afogava-se logo em seguida num extenso oceano de desilusão.Uma mulher,para eles,não passava de mais uma conquista em potencial,nada mais do que isso.E era exatamente isso que se passava na mente de Thiago sobre uma certa ruiva,trancada em uma prisão em que logo ele iria invadir.

-Meu filho mais velho,meu herdeiro e querido Lucios!Como sendo você o mais velho e mais experimentado de meus dois filhos,ofereço-te o privilégio de escolher o primeiro tesouro a ser retirado dos dotes da expedição!

A trovejante voz do rei invadiu o salão,acabando com qualquer outro ruído que incomodasse a paz naquele aposento.Thiago pensou,com deboche,o que o odiado rival e meio-irmão iria escolher desta vez.''Provavelmente a cabeça de um camponês bárbaro para ele usar a pele como rédea'',pensou com repulsa.Era típico de Lucius pedir algo assim.Esperou pacientemente que ocarniceiro irmão pensasse em algo assassino o bastante para pedir.

- Meu pai,agradeço-lhe a honra de poder pedir em primeiro lugar,o dote que mais me agrada.Porém,não vou escolher valiosos tesouros de terras longínquas,tão pouco espadas de corte preciso,ou mesmo a pele de algum animal sagrado.Tudo o que peço ,pelo longo tempo que passei trancado em solidão,é uma agradável companhia para meu leito já frio e esquecido.

Ele sorriu de um jeito sinistro na direção do meio-irmão.

-Peço,então,uma bela e ágil tigresa ,de longas melenas ruivas,para me fazer companhia no meu leito de pele.

O rei assentiu,claramente alheio à guerra de fuzilantes olhares que se passavam entre os irmãos.O gigantesco portal se abriu,revelando um guarda truculento que segurava firmemente uma correia de couro.Logo,a feroz mulher que se encontrava na outra ponta da corda se revelou.

E Thiago ficouhorrorizadamente surpreso em saber que seu irmão estava levando Lílian para seu leito asqueroso.

-Senhor,fui eu quem recolheu este dote para seu mais novo primogênito,o príncipe Thiago!

Sirus falou,tão surpreso e enjoado com a atitude de Lucios quanto Thiago.

- Não cabe a você,Black,discutir sobre as escolhas de me filho.Sobre esta mulher,você a recolheu sob a escolta e bandeira da Espanha,então ela pertence a Espanha,e aos filhos da Espanha.A decisão de meu filho não vai ser julgada,e é inflexível.

O rei falou suavemente,mais a firmeza em sua voz era incontestável.Black suspirou,e experimentou olhar discretamente para Thiago,que bufava.Porém,logo se acalmou.Os olhos do mais novo príncipe,normalmente claros,agora se escureciam e ele franzia o cenho,olhando perfidamente para o irmão.Black,depois de anos de convivência com Thiago,sabia exatamente o que se passava naquela cabeça coberta com cabelos rebeldes.Ele suspirou.Ele arquitetava uma vingança.E,a julgar por sua expressão maníaca,Lucius ia sair ferido.

O guarda arrastou Lílian,sem o mínimo de dificuldade apesar da violência dela,até o trono onde Lucius estava sentado.Este sorriu com os dentes amarelados,parecendo mais uma cobra pronta a dar o bote.Ela focalizou nele uma expressão do mais profundo ódio que poderia existir,que provavelmente amedrontaria até o diabo.Mas Lucius parecia estar acostumado,e,num gesto asqueroso das mãos macilentas,ele puxou uma longa mecha dos cabelos de Lílian e levou-as as narinas ofídias,aspirando o ar numa expressão de contentamento.

-Teremos uma noite ótima,se me permite dizer,senhorita.

Pelo jeito,Lílian estava paralisada demais para falar ou fazer qualquer coisa.Olhava enojada para Lucis,até que tomou uma posição e tentou acerta-lo com um tapa com as costas das mãos,mas não foi rápida o bastante,pois o guarda deu um violento puxão na correia que a mantinha segura pelos pulsos.Mas ela não abandonou a expressão de ódio intenso que ainda perfurava Lucius.

-Leve-a para meus aposentos.

Disse Lucios sem cerimônia para o guarda,guardando um sorriso satisfeito no rosto ofídio,mais pela carranca do meio-irmão do quepelo fato de que uma mulher belíssima,que não se encontrava em nenhuma província espanhola,estivesse,nesse momento,sendo levada para seu leito coberto de peles de tigre.

. X .o . X .

A noite jogou seu véu sobre o castelo,as estrelas brilhando como cristais colados ao aveludado cobertor de veludo negro da noite.Lílian olhou a sua volta.Estava supostamente esperando que o horrível príncipe voltasse da noite de comemoração bêbada.Estava amarrada pelos pulsos às grades de um grande leito de casal,jogada sobre as almofadas e o manto de pele,que ficava de frente a um grande portal de madeira escovada,com um pesado ferrolho de ferro dourado.Havia moveis de mogno,e,a uma parede,penduradas,um conjunto de espadas polidas de prata e cabo de pedra,um arco-e-flecha de madeira avermelhada com uma corda cor de âmbar,que a fez lembrar de seu antigo arco-e-flecha de carvalho semi-roído pelo tempo,com a corda cinzenta de crina de cavalo.Havia uma armadura pendurada em um suporte,e botas de couro de montaria.Uma fileira de garrafas brilhantes refulgia ao luar sobre uma prateleira.O luar...O luar que entrava sorrateiro pelo janelão atrás da cama,como era costume dos quartos de príncipes,que tivessem uma bela vista do reino que iriam herdar algum dia.Girando o tronco com extrema dificuldade,ela pôde olhar um pouco pela janela.Um prado verde estava ligeiramente prateado pela luz do luar,até uma cerca rodeada de pinheiros,aonde havia uma pequena,mas comprida,construção de madeira,que ela só via pela metade devido à posição.Um fino relincho cruzou o ar em sua direção.O estábulo!Aquilo era o estábulo!

O único problema seria fugir de seu cativeiro,e talvez arranjar um jeito de chegar lá em baixo intacta.Remexeu no travesseiro e não se surpreendeu.Uma faca de corte preciso reluzia sobro o manto que cobria o leito.Ela se permitiu um sorriso.Nem um bom soldado se permitia dormir sem uma adaga sob o certa dificuldade,ela inutilizou as cordas que a atavam com firmeza às colunas de dosséis do leito.

Como um gato cauteloso,de um pulo gracioso ela aterrissou no centro do cômodo,apurando os ouvidos.Apenas o guarda,que batia impaciente a lança contra o chão de pedra,nada mais.Olhou o quarto a sua volta.Haviam as cordas que caiam dos dosséis.Atando-as,ela fez uma corda relativamente longa,de fuga digna de um filme,que alcanssaria o chão.Prendendo fortemente uma das pontas num ponto firme do quarto,ela lançou a outra ponta janela abaixo,que ficou suspensa a poucos metros do chão.

Foi quando ouviu barulhos vindos do corredor.Risadas bêbadas ecoavam a algunsmetros atrás das portas duplas do quarto.Matar aquele homem não seria seguro,apesar de fácil,com ele naquele estado.Ou talvez não.Era melhor não arriscar naquele país estrangeiro.Olhou temorosa pela janela .Não era acostumada a pular de janelas,mas seria o preço de sua liberdade,para não falar de sua integridade.Sem pestanejar,ela jogou-se pela janela com uma mão segura na corda improvisada,a tempo de ver o quarto ser iluminado pela abertura das portas e um andar camabaleante invadir o aposento.Desceu o mais rápido que pôde,a tempo de ouvir uma alta pergunta confusa vinda do príncipe:

-Ond...onde estáaaaaaaaa amulh icer que estava ic...que estava em minha iccama?

A fala saiu embolorada e lenta,com se ele penassase mutio para falar cada sílaba.

Desesperada,ela viu que ainda tinhabastante que descer,mas se ele olhasse pela janela iria ser o seu fim...Então ela desceu o mais rápido que pôde,aterrisando em seguida sobre a grama úmida.

X . o . X

Thiago estava carrancudo em seu quarto,parecendo muito uma criança mimada.Mas uma vez seu meio-irmão idiota levava a melhor por ser mais velho.Mas não ia adiantar muito ficar deitado de cara fechada na própria cama,admitiu ele para si mesmo.Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ferir o orgulho do irmão.Raptar a moça seria conveniente,se ela já não tivesse fugido antes.Nem mesmo uma mulher paga conseguiria tocar aquele trasgo isenta de repulsa,Ethiago quase riu com a lembrança.Levantou-se e decidiu chamar Sirius,Chefe de cavalaria real e companheiro de aventuras para ajuda-lo a arquitetar um plano contra Lucius.Levantou-se decidido e atravessou o grande castelo a procura do Chefe da cavalaria real.

Encontrou-o polindo com carinho um belo freio de prata engastado de esmeraldas que reluziam quase vivas.O freio devia pertencer ao seu mais belo e selvagem garanhão tordilho,Royal,de quem ele tinha tanto orgulho e ciúmes.Ele levantou o olhar e sorriu,já vendo o que se passava na mente de seu amigo.

-Qual o plano,Thiago?

Thiago sorriu também ao ver que o amigo já estava dentro da travessura.

-Vamos raptar a mulher,e ver meu irmaõ se descabelando de fúria por alguns dias,e pedir milhoes de desculpas.Só não sei como faremos isso.Você tem alguma idéia?

-Aquela mulher parecia mais um soldado treinado do que qualquer coisa.Provavelmente deu um geito de fugir do quarto de seu meio-irmão.Acho que tudo o que temos de fazer é esperar sob a janela do quarto dele e como num passe de mágica ela cairá em nossas mãos.

Thiago sorriu seguro.Aquele plano era infalível!Precipitou-se pelos jardins até além das figueiras,onde a grande janela iluminada de seu irmão era facilmente distinguivel,apesar da escuridão quase total,Sirius em seu encalço.Foi quando viu um pequeno exército de soldados se dividindo em todas as direçoes no que parecia ser uma busca.Franziu o cenho.Uma caça às raposas?De noite?Foi quando Sirius,que também não tinha conhecimento da caça,foi se informar com os cadetes,é que Thiago percebeu uma corda de seda,parecida com aquelas que puxavam os dosseis,pendendo a alguns metros de distância do chão.Seguindo a corda om os olhos,ele viu,para seu desespero,que a corda vinha exatamente da janela de seu meio-irmão!

Entendendo agora o motivo da busca,ele puchou Sirius pelo pulso e começou a correr descontroladamente na direção do estábulo.

-Thiago,o qu...?

-Prescisamos acha-la antes deles!Prescisamos dos cavalos para revistar a floresta!

Num murmúrio de entendimento,Sirius alcançou seu passo,e em pouco tempo estavam diante dos enormes portais de madeira clara dos estábulos,várias caras equinas espiavam pelas janelas de suas baias,as bocas cobertas de feno fresco.As botas dos dois amigos matraqueavam apressadamente pelos paralelepipedos que revestiam o chão pontilhado de capim e ração.O barulho de cascosdesembestados vindo do fundo do estábulo apressou-os ainda mais.Thiago praticamente pulou o cercado que envolvia o cômodo de seu cavalo,selando-o febrilmente.Um palavrão proferido em Francês (por acaso,o país natal de Sirius) chamaou sua atenção para a baia ao lado,a baia do notável garanhão tordilho do Chefe de do que poderia ver se se virasse,Thiago olhou a baia do cavalo de seu amigo,mas não havia animal algum,apenas sua sela e seus arreios pendurados num suporte de mogno a um canto.Sirius,a expressão desolada no rosto ossudo,olhava para o nada como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.Sua voz saiu fina e sinistra,quase enregelante.

-El...ela fugiu no melhor cavalo de toda a Europa...a pêlo?

X.o.X

Lilian fugiu o mais rápido que pôde na direção construção,entrando lá foi procurando um cavalo que servisse,mas para seu crescente desespero,todos tinhão olhos parados e expressoes preguissosas que diziam claramente que não estavam nem um pouco a vontade para abandonar suas raçoes e o monte de capim fresco.Até que viu o que procurava.Um grande garanhão tordilho pateava impacientemente o chão de pedra,girando no mesmo lugar,os olhos querendo correr livres.Sorriu.Abriu o cercado e passou languidamnete a mão pelo dorso incrível do animal,visívelmente deslumbrada.Nem se deu ao trabalho de arrear a animal,de nome Royal como dizia a plaqueta,afinal todas essas cordas e arreios apenas atrapalham e atrasam.Montaria como sempre montou,a pêlo.O som de passos vindos da entrada apressou-a.

Montou o cavalo sem dificuldade de um pulo felino,ganhando a confiança do animal,que mal sabia ela ja havia derrubado a metado da Europa.Instigou o cavalo com palavras,encantada com a velocidade que ele tomou em diração à saida oposta a que ela havia entrado,num galope elétrico.Numa última olhada para trás,ela viu dois homens que se precipitavam,antes de entrar num campo,ganhando terreno até a floresta.Não,não iria fugir.Fugir era para covardes.Nunca iria se perdoar se não vingasse a morte dos seus entes mais queridos.Mamãe,seu irmão Alam, sua tia Rose.

Mas não era louca de enfrentar homens armados sozinha.Era ótima em lutas,mas não adiantava esperar que venceria um exército inteiro sozinha.Ganharia ajuda,e no momento certo,atacaria.Não com armas,mas com uma força muito mais poderosa.

E com o vento açoitando seus cabelos fogosos,ela sentiu-se dominada pela vingança,feliz em ter roubado com tanta facilidade um peça tão importante para o exército.Eles que a esperassem.

* * *

**_Oi gente! _**

**_fugindo das casacas de ovos dos leitoreserr,desculpem o atraso, meu computador é uma jossa e eu ainda tenho que melhorar minhas notas xDEstou gostando bastante da fic,apesar desses parágrafos gigantescos(eu sei que você pulou alguns,não é mesmo!),eu adoro escrever assim,com bastante descriçaõ e detalhes.  
Milhoes de agradecimentos, a Palas Lis principalmente que me ajudou a postar,a todos que leram a fic,e agora vamos responder às reviews!(não foram muitas,mas estou muito feliz por têlas recebido!)_**

**_Elyon Somniare:Muito obrigada por ter lido,e que bom que gostou,fico muito feliz - .Bem, o Sirius não é bem um servo (desculpe se não deixei isso bem claro no primeiro capitulo u.u)mas sim o Chefe da cavalaria real e grande amigo do meu amado Thiago -  
Brigada pelo elogio para a descriçao da Lily,eu também achei qe ficou muito boa!  
Mil bjus,  
Mari Moon_**

**_Eoin Symbelmine:Hei,que bom que gostou!Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado - Eu também gostei da descriçao da lily,apesar de não saber de onde eu tirei aquilo u.u Espero que continue lendo e gostando!  
Mil bjus,  
Mari Moon  
_**

**_Bem gente,eu vou parar de enrolar vocêis com essa lenga-lenga de autora.Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.Não se esquessam de deixar opiniões!_**

**_Mil Beijos para todos!  
Mari Moon_**

**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertence a J.K Rowling,que injustamente roubou a idéia de mim Ò.Óe patenteou antes TT.Então eu não ganho nenhum centavo com essa fic.Não me processem.**

**

* * *

**

A prisioneira, _por Mari Moon_

_

* * *

_

Ela estava consciente que um exército de um Estado estava atrás de si.Por mais estranho que parecesse,esta idéia reconfortava-a.Sorria de orelha a orelha ao se dar conta que o animal que corria abaixo de si era o melhor cavalo da Europa,filho do campeão Don Juan.Duvidava que alguma mulher em algum momento da história tivera tanto poder quanto ela.Porém,se obrigou a tirar os pensamentos de seu poder recém-conquistado para pensar em outra coisa.

Acabara de chegar à orla de um bosque cheio de árvores escuras e retorcidas,com as cascas grossas e as folhas de cores claras de perfume indefinível.As tocas de ratos silvestres povoavam o chão arenoso e vermelho,e seria impossível obrigar o cavalo a um galope,pois poderia tropeçar em uma toca escondida e quebrar uma perna.Avançou em trote lento, quicando em sua garupa alva.O silêncio e a paz modorrenta era absoluta,quebrado apenas pelo farfalhar suave das aves caçar e o roer dos camundongos sobre galhos e arbustos.De repente ouvia-se um guincho momentâneo,porém desesperado,de uma cobra que apanhara um roedor ou uma ave que acabara de sair do ninho.Sob a tênue iluminação que vinha de um distante começo de aurora ela procurava enxergar os marcos.

Depois de algumas horas a trote ,chegaram a um rio sinuoso e brilhante,que refulgia violentamente mesmo sob a pouca luz da lua que adentrava o arvoredo.No fundo,só cristais incolores.Não havia peixes ou animais marinhos,e ele não fazia o barulho característico de água descendo por entre pedras limosas.Era extremamente silencioso e fascinante, e até mesmo o corajoso Royal recuou um pouco,receoso quanto a substância que ele não conhecia.Lily, segurou com firmeza a crina imaculada do animal,pressionando os calcanhares de modo a esporear levemente o ventre do cavalo,estimulando-o a avançar.Seguiu,a certa distância,o leito do estranho rio.Risonha,constatou que não estava perdida ,mas ao contrário,na trilha certa.

A felicidade murchou quando ouviu um apressado galopar e o tinir de couro e ferro que vinha em sua direção.Cavaleiros.A sua procura.Ele não perdem tempo mesmo.Olhou o terreno a sua frente.Era acidentado,porém coberto de relva verde musgo.Numa última olhada para trás,instigou o animal a galopar descontrolada e rapidamente em velocidade alucinante,marcando fundo a relva úmida.

Sentiu que eles estavam a uma boa distância ao avistar uma enorme árvore frondosa,de folhas verdes como esmeralda,que pareciam brilhar.O tronco era cinzento e manchado,de aparência antiga.Flores rosadas e delicadas cobriam o chão a sua volta.Ela não sentia a respiração em seu peito,mais parecia não precisar dela.O rio a contornava como a uma ilha e seguia seu caminho.Não sabia ao certo o que fazer,mais sabia apenas que a árvore sagrada lhe daria o que quisesse,se suas intenções fossem verdadeiras.Apeou de um pulo e ajoelhou-se.Não se passou um segundo e uma velha,com os cabelos longos e brancos e os olhos prateados,como uma elfa,levantou seu queixo.

- Menina,o que queres aqui?

-Vim em busca de vingança,que tanto almejo vingar minha família de vaidoso príncipe.E dizem que A Senhora da Floresta poderia me ajudar a conseguir o que quero.

Num sorriso enigmático,a anciã tirou da bata uma ampola,do tamanho de uma semente de abacate cheia de líquido âmbar e brilhante.Pousou-a na mão palmada da ruiva,fechando os dedos sobre ela em seguida.

-Aqui reside o veneno das mil cobras.Muito cuidado com isso,pequena,pois poderá fazer o que não quer.

Virou-se então,caminhando lentamente,sem mais palavras.O ruído de cascos de repente se tornou ensurdecedor.Meteu com urgência a ampola nas vestes enquanto de um salto felino aterrissava na garupa do eqüino.Ia apenas simular uma fuga.Agora que tinha tudo o que precisava,queria ficar bem perto do príncipe,perto o bastante para envenena-lo o mais rápido possível.Não importava se isso lhe custasse a vida.Queria ver apenas a morte do príncipe,quanto antes.

Galopou alguns metros em marcha mais desacelerada.Não sabia ao certo se o que a perseguia era um pequeno exército (no máximo uns 3 ou 4 guardas),e estranhou essa idéia,Apenas três homens para busca-la?Não,não era o exército que a havia encontrado.Quem então seria?

X . o . X

Saíram do estábulo a galope,Thiago em sua égua cinzenta de crina negra,Luar,ágil animal de corrida,e Sirius em um alto cavalo branco de um oficial,um tanto surpreso e irritado,balbuciando coisas inintengíveis até para ele mesmo.Thiago teve de apressa-lo com um grito urgente para que ele tocasse o cavalo em direção ao bosque onde desaparecera a misteriosa ruiva.''Ah,aquela garota acha que pode me enganar,não é mesmo?Pois ela não encarou o charme sedutor do Príncipe Potter!E o fato de ela ser estonteantemente bonita melhora ainda mais a situação.''

Preso em seus pensamentos,fazia o cavalo seguir o pointer farejador a sua frente,que estava treinado para seguir o cheiro fresco de Royal,e com conseqüência sua astuta nesse ritmo rápido até que ouve um contratempo.Que fez Black xingar novamente em Francês.

Desatento e perdido em seus murmúrios incompreensíveis,ele não viu sua montaria se precipitar com vontade para uma toca de coelho parcialmente encoberta por folhas e ramos secos.Em conseqüência o cavalo havia machucado seriamente a perna,se não a havia quebrado,e soltava relinchos desesperados de dor e de surpresa.Black,como astuto cavaleiro,conseguiu não levar um tombo exemplar da montaria.Thiago blasfemou enquanto Black tirava com pressa a perna quebrada do cavalo de dentro da toca.

-Quebrada.

Murmurou em seguida,a voz carregada de pena.Todos sabem que nenhum cavalo consegue se recuperar de uma lesão tão grave.Tirando a espada da bainha,Black deu o golpe de misericórdia no pescoço pulsante do eqüino,que jorrou de sangue quente,a boca escancarada agora já não emitia nenhum ruído,porém o pânico ainda era visível nos olhos mortos.Black blasfemou ainda mais em francês,e subiu na garupa da montaria do príncipe,que apressou o cavalo pelo leito de um rio,com cuidado de conduzi-lo bem sobre a relva crespa que crescia densa.Que constatou ele já marcada de cascos.

Black ouviu um relincho por perto,um relincho que já era seu conhecido.Assobiou esperançoso,e assegurou-se de que era seu amado garanhão tordilho quando ouviu um balido em resposta.

X . o . X

Enquanto guiava o cavalo na direção oposta ao dos cascos em sua perseguição,ouviu um assobio claro e alto,que fez Royal retardar a marcha consideravelmente e subir as orelhas agudas.Relinchou audívelmente em resposta.Interessante...Quem estava em sua perseguição era o dono do maravilhoso garanhão?Estava sozinho,pois ela só ouvia o ruído de um cavalo se aproximando...O que acontecera ao outro eqüino?Teria se desviado...?

X . o . X

Virando a clareira onde se encontrava uma notável árvore centenária,Thiago teve a primeira visão de sua perseguida,que tentava infundavelmente fazer o cavalo avançar na direção oposta,mas o fiel garanhão teimava e se voltar para o outro lado.Ele parou o cavalo,admirando a cena,e convidando um feliz Sirius a apear e admirar seu teimoso cavalo se voltar para ele.

-V...você ?

Quando Lílian subiu os olhos da crina do cavalo que ela tentava controlar,não pode conter a surpresa de sua visão ao constatar que seu perseguidor era o odiado príncipe.Este não estava sozinho,pois um belo homem de cabelos negros e calças de montaria apeou da cavalo do príncipe e virou os flamejantes olhos azuis profundos para ela,chamando Royal para sua direção.

Para seu secreto alívio,o cavalo trotou docilmente até a mão aberta do galante cavaleiro,lambendo todos os grãos de aveia impregnados em seus dedos morenos.Em seguida,acariciou o pescoço liso da cavalo,murmurando num tom baixe que ela pudesse ouvir,sem tirar as mão de cima do pulsante pescoço de Royal.

-Você conseguiu monta-lo a pelo...Sem levar um tombo sequer...Uma façanha impressionante para uma mulher...É preciso ter cuidado com você,não é mesmo?

Ele perguntou irônico.E continuou com sua sedutora ironia quando pediu que ela apeasse do melhor cavalo da Europa para dar lugar ao seu dono.Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ora,você ainda é uma prisioneira,quer que prenda seus pulsos?Ou acha mesmo que conseguiria fugir a pé de dois homens montados?A propósito,desculpe se não me apresentei.

Ele se curvou galante.

-Sou Sirius Black,chefe da cavalaria Real.Este ai é o príncipe Thiago Potter,filho mais novo do rei.

Lílian olhou com nojo para a falsa simpatia de Black e para o sorriso triunfante do príncipe.Principalmente para este último,a quem tivera aversão desde o primeiro segundo em que o sem falar palavra,o ódio pingando de seus olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Olhou a sua volta.Só havia Royal e a montaria do arrogante príncipe.A não.Não mesmo.Sirius nunca cederia o nobre cavalo de novo,provavelmente o queria só para ele.Agora entendia o sorriso triunfante na face de Thiago.

-Vamos logo,o sol já está para raiar e meu pai ficara preocupado.

Lílian sabia que ele não estava nem ligando para o que sentia o rei.Assumiu uma expressão de desafio quando ele cheio de arrogância fez o cavalo partir para galope forçado e parar bem atrás dela e curvou-se sobre a cela de modo a passar o braço em volta de sua cintura e puxa-la agilmente para a cela a sua frente.Seu olhar liberou faíscas perigosas.Porém sentiu a ampola se contrair contra suas botas e sentiu-se mais segura.

Thiago tocou um cavalo num galope calmo,demorando-se o mais tempo possível.Apoiava protetoramente os cotovelos contra as costelas da bela dama enquanto segurava as rédeas.Ela desistira de tentar tira-las dali,pois um tapa resultaria numa queda,e toda vez que ela se desvencilhava ele voltava os cotovelos para lá.Ela bufava,pois seu plano não tinha saído exatamente do jeito que ela planejara.Sentia a respiração do príncipe se vaporizar em sua nuca,fazendo se arrepiar inconscientemente,fazendo-a ficar ainda mais irritada.Ele ia lentamente apoiando o queixo em seus ombros,divertindo-se em irrita-la.Então sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Estou uma mulher pode montar tão bem um cavalo e armar tanta confusão num dia só?

Ela não respondeu.Sentia o perfume dele inebria-la e não estava gostando.O príncipe a irritava a cada segundo e ela não estava gostando.Foi quando Sirus interrompeu.

-É obvio o motivo,Thiago.

O príncipe franziu o cenho na direção do chefe de cavalaria,chateado por ter sido atrapalhado em seu ''momento''.

-Ela é uma princesa.É o que normalmente a noção de poder faz.

Potter arregalou os olhos de perplexidade,e então olhou a mulher de costas para assim,uma princesa?Perai...Os bárbaros têm,no mínimo,princesas?

-Ela não é beeem princesa.É a filha de Huro e Gaíla.Poderia-se considerar a ''herdeira'' das tribos bárbaras do Norte.

Huro era o chefe bárbaro mais temido,e Thiago evidentemente sabia disso.Só não sabia que Lílian era FILHA dele.A inesperada informação o acertou num momento inesperado,mais de jeito nenhum inoportuno.

-Então,o que temos aqui.Uma princesa.

Ele continuou em seu sussurro baixo e sedutor,aconchegando-se bem junto a ela,fazendo-a estremecer de forma totalmente inconsciente,enquanto ele lutava para chegar mais e mais perto.

-Acho que poderíamos fazer um belo reinado juntos,não acha?

Ele ia ficando cada vez mais irônico quanto mais ela tentava disfarçar que bufava.Ela hilário,e Sirius tentava por tudo não rir de seu príncipe.

Porém,seu erro foi insinuar demais.A paciência de Lílian,que já não era notável,se certeza o fato de ela estar totalmente raivosa com a proximidade do outro também ajudou muito.O tapa que se seguiu foi sonoro e com certeza deixou marcas,mais suas conseqüências foram bem mais amplas que um perímetro vermelho em uma bochecha culpada.

Thiago perdeu as rédeas do cavalo mediante ao tapa inesperado e perdeu o equilíbrio,junto com a garota.Os dois se estatelarão no chão macio de relva fresca,Thiago conseguindo cair estrategicamente bem sobre a prisioneira,tirando-lhe momentaneamente o ar dos pulmões com o baque inesperado.Sorriu o sorriso mais belo deste mundo e foi aproximando os lábios,fingindo constrangimento.

Aquilo já era demais.Será que ele não aprendia nunca?Desvencilhou-se,aproveitando-se de que ele estava totalmente vulnerável (já de olhos fechados e curtindo precipitadamente o momento),e saiu de baixo dele.Surpreso,ele abriu os olhos.Ela o encarava,os olhos em fúria.

-Nunca mais chegue perto de mim,e não tente me seduzir com seus métodos baratos.Não sou garota de ser seduzida.

Depois de arquear a sobrancelha(e ignorar corajosamente as gargalhadas do seu Chefe de cavalaria),ele sorriu.Ele sabia,por experiência própria,que um ''não'' de uma mulher para ele queria dizer ''seduza-me''.Apesar de nenhuma mulher ter resistido ao seu beijo antes,ele encarava isso como desafio.''Ah,ela ainda vai cair de amores por mim,pode ter certeza.Ainda mais que as mais difíceis são as melhores...''.

X . o . X

Sua situação estava indo de mal a pior.Primeiro,sua vila era atacada.OTIMO.Depois, virava uma prisioneira de uma cela.Depois, quando o ''segredo'' sobre seu sangue ser ''real'' fora descoberto, o príncipe e seu fiel amigo Sirius Black decidirão que ''é mais seguro mantê-la sob sua vigia constante para que nada aconteça com ela''.Decidiram que era melhor ela ser guardada(como um objeto valioso sendo vigiado por guardas)no quarto de Thiago,com soldados sob a janela e ladeando as portas.Assoprou um fio de cabelo de sua face,irritada.Aquilo lhe soava mais como ''segundas intenções'', e ela sabia muito bem que eles estavam tramando alguma coisa, que com certeza ela não iria gostar.Olhou para baixo e suspirou.Quatro guardas armados,dois deles montados,vigiavam lealmente a parte que ficava diretamente embaixo.

Saiu da varanda do príncipe, onde uma brisa fresca e agradável soprava.Virou-se para o quarto.Era suntuoso,decorado em tons dourado e vermelho.Bem no centro, uma cama de dosséis de seda dourados, coberta por almofadas luxuosas de penas de ganso.Um tapete de pelo de urso polar jazia sob seus pés, reconfortando-os.Devia ter sido muito caro,pois era preciso viajar muito para se encontrar um urso polar.Castiçais anexados às paredes iluminavam o cômodo de maneira tênue com o bruxuleio das velas.Os moveis talhados em madeira real estavam espalhados pelo quarto,sustentando uma série de belos objetos,entre espadas e jóias caras de províncias distantes.Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um grande quadro em moldura prateada que retratava uma mulher belíssima de cabelos leves e profundamente negros caindo sobre seus ombros.Mirava com uma expressão doce um jovem bebê moreno ,como ela,em seu colo.Devia ser de um ótimo pintor,pois retratava com perfeição a cena,além de que aqueles olhos verde-acastanhados da mulher lembravam-lhe alguém...

-Minha mãe.

-O que?

O jovem sobressaltou-se com a inesperada aparição.De tão absorta nem notara a porta abrindo-se e revelando um príncipe de cabelos úmidos caindo sobre os olhos brilhantes.Uma nuvem perfumada invadiu o quarto junto com ele, inebriando-a mais uma vez.Balançou a cabeça, afastando o indesejado.

-Devo dizer que fica muito bela assim, absorta.

Ele disse,puxando rapidamente a mão branquíssima da ''princesa'' e selando um beijo suave e galante,em seguida um falso sorriso inocente.

-Não que já não seja dona de admirável beleza.

Continuava com o sorriso maroto estampado nos lábios.Ela encarou com o nojo o pensamento de que muitas outras mulheres matariam para estar no seu certeza sua morte já devia estar sendo planejada pelo fã-clube de Thiago Potter.Ela certeza era belo,com seus cabelos negros e olhos profundos e sedutores.Nada alguém poderia se encantar com alguém que só tinha um belo rosto ela não sabia.Mas com certeza não eram poucas,e ele era acompanhado nesta ''modalidade'' por seu amigo, pois ainda podia-se ouvir risadinhas do jardim vindas de um certo chefe de cavalaria e uma bela moça loura (ele tinha bom gosto, claro).

-Bem,minha dama,com sua licença.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso assassino.Ele virou-se,e num grande floreio sentou-se na cama,preparando as cobertas para dormir.Ela franziu o cenho.Não havia outra cama.Onde iria dormir?

Sua resposta veio de maneira nada agradável quando viu um sorridente maroto batendo a mão de maneira sugestiva no outro lado da cama.Que ela acabara de notar.Era de casal.

* * *

**Oie!**

**Finalmente!Eu não sou uam pessoa exatamente rápida para postor os capitulos Uu'  
Bom,espero que gostem deste terceiro capitulo,ficou maiorzinho.Também não era pra menos,depois depois do tamanho do segundo u.u  
Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram!Bem,não posso me demorar muito respondendo as reviews(nova regra do retira sua fic do nada se vc ficar respondendu as reviews,sei lah pq u.u),Mas muito obrigada a **

**Carlinha,finalemente vc axou a fic,neh sua doida!Jah tava sem tempo!bigado por teh comentado!I eu botei mais falas,embora como vc jah sabe eu naum tenha muito geito com elas,muito menos com comédia,que você tanto gostau.u**

**  
****Elyon Somniare:Q bom,vc comentou d novo !Tb axo o lucius muito ridiculo,e essa era a minha intenção!Bigado por ter comentado e q bom que está acompanhando a fic!E que bom q eu consegui explicar melhor esse troço do james e do black.Fico feliz!**

**Nice EganNossa,eu axei q só eu tinha visto esse filme,mo tela quente da globo de segunda!Bom,a lily jah eh ruiva,mais eu meio que m inspirei nela pa faze a lily(mais a lily eh beim mais feminista u.u)Mas eu me inspirei nela sim.Tb axei o filme genial,amo esse filmes de idade media,sempre que passa eu vejo.Espero q u comentario esteja melhor! **

**Brigada a todos que leram ! Espero que estejam gostando!E não se esqueçam de deixar suas opinioes!**

**bjus ; **

**Mari Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer:Harry Potter não me pertence, mas sim a J.K Rowling.Não me processem.**

**

* * *

**

_A prisioneira _By Mary Moon

* * *

-Bem, já que você _insiste _que quer dormir _sozinha_, Boa noite.Durma bem. Sobre o tapete.

Ele deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, já esperando a cama ao seu lado ser ocupada.E esperou.E continuou esperando, até que cheio de descrença abandonou o travesseiro, espumando de raiva, por seus métodos não estarem dando certo.E lá estava ela sentada sobre o extenso colchão de tapete de pele de urso, admirando com olhar levemente a lua e os pontinhos brilhantes.Não parecia estar se importando em ''dormir sozinha''.

Ele de repente sentiu vontade de pagar para saber seus pensamentos.

E ela pensava em como sua vida havia mudado.De uma agradável vida simples na pequena aldeia, a aldeia-mor onde vivia com o pai e alguns bastardos, para o luxo arrogante de uma província que amarrava seus pulsos por que era bela.Não sabia se era bela, mas sempre se via diferente de todos, com as aneladas madeixas ruivas cascateando pelas pálidas espáduas, sempre vítima de olhares masculinos que ela era ingênua demais para interpretar...E de repente, num país distante, via-se bela, via-se como um troféu recolhido em uma expedição.E ainda tinha que repreender o ousado príncipe em tempo integral.Falando em príncipe...

Ela virou-se expondo o rosto para o quarto, de onde um rapaz de lisas mechas negras a observava.Observou admirado ela soprar quase sem perceber a mecha vermelha que recaía em suas feições imaculadas, deixando os cabelos voarem livremente, se misturando aos pelos de urso polar que se desprendiam do tapete.

Caminhando lentamente, ele abaixou-se ao seu lado, espalhando o tecido do roupãocom majestade.Mal sabia ele que quando o cheiro de seu corpo, cuidadosamente esfregado em lavanda e âmbar, chegou à púbere, esta se deliciou com o ar que havia dado a graça da presença.

Esta não teve nem tempo (nem condições) de responder ao inesperado gesto, e continuou a olhar a grande esfera luminosa que tingia se rosto imaculado com delicadeza de prata.

Por alguns segundos, ficaram a fitar a imensidão aveludada e negra cravejada de pequenos cristais ofuscantes.Que estranha sena, dois seres que observavam a majestosa lua em sua onipotência, em inédito silêncio e paz.Foi quando Lílian começou a acordar de seu transe que ''notou'' que Thiago também estava ali.Mas uma força sinistra, quem sabe a lua, a fez resistir de expulsa-lo dali.Não que apreciasse a companhia dele, nada disso.Apenas era quase agradável e irônico observa-lo assim, calado e pensativo.

Mas é claro que, quando ele abria aquela boca, toda à magia parecia esvair-se, como se ele possuísse duas personalidades.E foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Mas ele falou com a voz baixa em um sussurro, livre de arrogância ou orgulho, ou qualquer outra coisa que ela tentava desesperadamente localizar, e não conseguiu, como segundas intenções, para seu alívio ou desconfiança.Ela optou pela desconfiança.

-Em que você estava pensando?

Ele ainda olhava maravilhado para a lua cheia, e a inocente pergunta escapou de seus lábios como por engano.Depois de erguer a sobrancelha, decidiu responder a pergunta de modo sincero.O porquê ela nunca saberia.

-Na minha família, e em como minha vida mudou depois que eu vim raptada para cá.

-Minha mãe morreu a muito temo.Tenho certeza que foi assassinada pelo meu irmão, e ainda quero me vingar dele por tal ato.

Ele parara de observar a lua para encara-la, uma chama febril brilhando em seus olhos claros. Era outro Thiago, um que ela não conhecia, não o febril conquistador, mas um que lutava por um segredo que apenas ele conhecia, e a gora ela. Surpresa por tão inesperada revelação, não quis acreditar que internamente desejava conhecer esse outro Thiago.

Ele sorriu verdadeiramente.

-Por que é que você me odeia tanto?

Ele perguntou em tom brincalhão.

Ela girou os olhos.Será que ela precisava ser MAIS óbvia?

-Simplesmente por que você tenta a todo custo me seduzir.

-E que mal há nisso?

Ele disse visivelmente constrangido.Nunca uma garota havia sido tão direta com ele (nunca uma garota havia conseguido ceder aos seus galanteios antes, mas esta garota podia tão facilmente não cair de encantos por ele?Era uma coisa humanamente impossível a façanha que ela estava realizando.

-Simplesmente não quero ser conquistada.

Ela virou o rosto novamente para a janela, escondendo-o ligeiramente.O estranho silêncio que se seguiu durou bastante, até Thiago ter tempo de se recompor e pensar em algo para falar que não fosse balbuciar de surpresa.

-Como alguém pode não querer se apaixonar?Como alguém pode não querer ser seduzido?Como alguém pode querer viver... Sozinho?

Ela encarava obstinada a lua branca no pedestal do céu, deixando Thiago a sós com seus pensamentos.O silêncio dela revelava um segredo, talvez tão secreto que pesasse em sua alma já carregada de ódio e rancor.Chegou-se para mais perto dela, ao sentir que ela tremia levemente, expondo seu nariz ao cheiro doce e muito leve dela, só perceptível a pouca distância de sua nuca branca e leitosa.Tentava descobrir como alguém assim, tão abençoado, poderia aceitar viver sem a companhia de um outro ser.

Sem aviso, ela deitou-se de costas contra o fofo tapete e sorriu para ele de modo sarcástico, curvando levemente os lábios rubros, que eram como manchas de sangue vivo em uma imensidão de neve que era seu rosto imaculado.

-Simplesmente por que eu nunca jogaria um jogo em que não há regras.

A resposta veio inesperada e confusa, muito diferentemente do que o príncipe esperava. Isso era mais que uma provocação. Era um apelo inconsciente.

Mas algo mais interessante no momento chamou Thiago para a realidade, e ele examinava cuidadosamente os cachos anelados dos cabelos de Lílian que se contrastavam violentamente com o branquíssimo tapete de pele, sua lisa barriga branca, de pele que ele adoraria acariciar, o botão rosado que lhe servia de lábios, os olhos fechados aproveitando a brisa, os braços se espreguiçando.Será que ela tinha consciência de sua estonteante beleza distante e inalcançável, como uma Deusa?Será que ela sabia que ela simplesmente o endoidava assim, com os olhos cerrados, os lábios entreabertos, a pele tingida de prata?Estava com a expressão delicada, não a que ela usava para defender-se dele, com os olhos pingando de ódio, mas uma expressão inocente e sonhadora, quase adormecida.

Foi quando ela finalmente adormeceu que ele descobriu que estava quase debruçado sobre ela, acariciando de leve suas mechas flamejantes, observando maravilhado o subir e descer de sua respiração calma contra seu peito coberto de peles.Ele abrira um sorriso.Será que ela finalmente havia começado a confiar nele?Afinal, para se dormir descansadamente sobre o chão de um quarto que não era seu, era necessária certa confiança.Ou seria só o sono que a dominara cruelmente, afinal, ela havia passado duas noites em claro.Ele preferia acreditar na primeira opção.

Não percebeu quanto tempo havia ficado admirando a beleza quase irreal à sua frente, mas chegou a hora em que ele decidiu que estava com sono (afinal, também tinha passado algumas noites em claro e com certeza já era de madrugada).

Levantou-se para ir se deitar, mas notou o quanto Lílian parecia desconfortável e o quanto tremia com o auge do frio da noite que invadia a imensa janela.Cuidadosamente ajoelhou-se ao seu lado no tapete, passando as mãos sob seus joelhos e pescoço, erguendo-a delicadamente do chão atapetado.Ela pendeu, o corpo inconsciente, os longos cabelos flutuando acima do chão.O calor e o perfume que emanavam do corpo dela o entonteciam, e uma sensação de poder invadiu-o, com a dama em seus braços.Poderia fazer o que quiser, mas não o fez.

Pois acorda-la de seus sonhos parecia o mais imperdoável pecado.

Depositou-a cuidadosamente na luxuosa cama, em que ela só se moveu ligeiramente num profundo suspiro.Admirou-a assim, desarmada de sua língua ferina e de ofensivos, apenas... Sonhando.

E dormiu rapidamente, afogado em esplendoroso perfume.

Mas, é claro, sem medir as conseqüências do amanhecer do sol.

* * *

**Oie!**

**Finalmente o quarto capítlo!Tava demorando!  
Devo admitir que não gostei muito deste capitulo,acho que tá muito meloso,mas muito mesmo.Sei lah.Nunca consigo avaliar as coisas que eu faço u.uBem ,vamos às rewvius**

**Carla:Há!vc comentou!q boum... xD  
Ah,e nunca fassa por telefone uq vc pode fazer pela Net!Sua nova filosofia de vida u.u  
aeau tb so xonada pelo Sirius - Ele é meu personagem preferido de HP,mas le não tem um par intaum fica difícil faezr uma fic sem ter q inventar um personagem E é claru q naum pudia faltar um monte de cavalus u.u**

**ArthurCadarn:Oie!Sabia que vc realizou um sonho meu?Sabe quantos mnino comentaum em fics?i vc comento Fico muito feliz de saber q vc stá gostando da fic!Obrigado pelo elogio!**

**Elyon Somniare: Eeeee!Vc tah acompanhandu a fic -E que bom q está gostando!E por favor não me bata,sou só uma mnina que posta cap lerdamente demais o.o (carinha de cachorrinho bandonado)xD Espero que tenha gostado deste cap,embora eu axo q o próximo vai ficar bem melhor (eu to screvendo nele com mais felicidade!).**

**Bjus para todos que leram a fic! E naum se sqeça de deixar sua opinião!**

**Mari Moon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Harry potter não me pertence**

* * *

A prisoneira, _por Mari moon

* * *

_

O sol já havia dissipado a bruma matutina a muito, e o ar já não cheirava mais a dama da noite.O calor e a luz que entrava no quarto era abundante, porém não fora forte o bastante para acordar dois vultos adormecidos em uma suntuosa cama, até agora.

Lílian acordou, mas não quis abrir os olhos, aproveitando o conforto e o calor que ainda sentia.Foi quando se lembrou do dia anterior.Estava observando a majestosa lua em seu reinado no alto do céu, sentada num macio tapete de pele de urso, com Thiago.Lembrava-se de ter adormecido lá mesmo, sobre a macia cobertura no chão exposta à brisa que soprava pela então se sentia quente e confortável, como se estivesse sobre uma...Cama?

Abriu os maravilhosos olhos da cor do veneno, olhando receosa a sua volta.Suas suspeitas só fizeram se confirmar.Estava deitada em uma gigantesca cama de casal, enterrada sob uma macia nuvem de cobertas de cores violentamente vermelhas, e, ao seu lado direito, um vulto delicadamente se despertava.Ela não pode conter o grito raivoso que se seguiu.

-THIAGO JAMES POTTER! O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO NA SUA CAMA?

O outro ainda estava levemente bêbado pelo torpor do sono, piscou rapidamente para a claridade antes de responder em voz sonolenta.

-Eu, eu não ia deixar você dormir ali debaixo da friagem, sobre o tapete...

-Ontem à noite você não parecia se importar...

Ela livrou-se com impaciência de debaixo das cobertas, pulando com maestria sobre o chão coberto pelo imaculado tapete, se olhando de cima a baixo, procurando ver se estava devidamente vestida para uma moça casta, procurando sinais na vestimenta como um gato enfurecido.

-Eu não fiz nada com você, mas isso não quer dizer que eu ainda não faça...

Ela o olhou de uma forma tão assassina que ele logo se agradeceu mentalmente por não ter tocado em seu corpo escultural.Aliviada por seu corpo estar sendo mantido fechado, e com um último olhar de aviso para o jovem príncipe, ela sentou-se calmamente de fora a olhar a janela.

"_Ele não pode descobrir nunca. Mas por que diabos estou me importando?"_

Deixou então sua mente vagar livre, voar por entre as pétalas de rosadas que ocasionalmente passavam pela janela em seu campo de visão, nadando na massa luminosa que era o logo e os reflexos dourados do sol, tão longe quanto possível daquele quarto, pelo menos mais uma vez na vida...

A porta se abriu de repente, sem aviso, sem que ninguém batesse.Um homem de cabelos ao acaso e olhos profundamente azuis transpassou o portal ricamente adornado, a passos seguros calçados de couro claro a combinar com o robe creme que o seguia e se amarrava frouxamente a sua cintura.

-Thiago, seu pai o manda chamar para o café.

Seus orbes profundos revistaram a cama em sinal de interesse, mas sua surpresa foi notável ao constatar Lílian sentada com a expressão perigosa sobre o caro tapete.

-Bom dia, flor vermelha!

Ela se limitou a encarar novamente a janela.

Os dois aliados se limitaram a trocar olhares, Sirius caído na dúvida e Thiago em desafio.

-Lílian, _flor de fogo,_ você deve estar com fome, afinal não come a tempos.Gostaria do desjejum?

Ela estava morrendo de raiva, mas também morrendo de fome.Pelo pouco que ela conhecia daqueles dois nobres, eles prefeririam deixa-la morrer de fome a comer sozinha.Preferiu morrer de fome a ter seu orgulho ferido.

O silêncio respondeu à frase galante do príncipe.Mas ele não ia ceder tão facilmente.

-Sirius, mande chamar Lisa.Chame também Cicnos, e peça que a escoltem até _o quarto._Rápido!

O Chefe de cavalaria virou-se num charmoso movimento do robe, desaparecendo logo em seguida no corredor.

-Madame, irá sair daqui provisoriamente.Peço que não sintas saudades de mim, pois elas serão extravasadas em pouco!

Ela só não pulou em seu pescoço, pois não tinha energias para isso.Limitou-se ao desprezo e indiferença.Quando ouviu passos no corredor.A curiosidade era forte, mas ela não iria ceder.Quase deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir uma voz perigosamente perto.

-_Sua escolta chegou..._

Seus pêlos se arrepiaram de imediato, coisa que acontecia com cada vez mais freqüência, e que ela decididamente não aprovava.Sua intenção primeiramente era resistir e fica sentada, mas ao ver o guarda entrando no quarto com as algemas tinindo alegremente ela se levantou sem exclamações.Ela não viu quando Thiago parou de cochichar com Lisa e fez um gesto de negação ao guarda para que ele baixasse as argolas e se limitasse a acompanhar a prisioneira.

Lílian logo de cara não gostou da menina.Era loura, o que a fazia se sentir mais diferente, mas não era por isso que não se simpatizava com ela.Os cabelos longos estavam meio sujos de fuligem, descreviam várias tranças em volta do couro cabeludo, nenhuma mecha desobediente escapando para cima do vestido surrado azul-claro, e o avental amarelado precisava ser lavado.A pele bem branca estava limpa, ainda fria da água que tinha sido esfregada há pouco.Tinha a expressão submissa e o semblante obediente, _a marca da servidão, _pensou Lílian.

Escoltaram-na em silêncio tumular escada acima, até um portal muito antigo esquecido pelas sobras, mas que ainda ostentava um pouco do brilho dos longínquos anos dourados.A porta foi aberta pelo guarda, que deixou as duas mulheres passarem, fechando em seguida a porta, preservando-se em guarda do lado de fora.

O quarto lá dentro era mais impressionante que tudo o que já vira.Preservava-se em secreto esplendor mesmo depois de tantos anos fechado na cova do tempo.Os dosséis roxos tremulavam suavemente sob a brisa, dando vida à cama que parecia a perfeita pintura de um quadro.O tapete era de tigre, um gigantesco espelho a um canto, ladeado por dois guarda-roupas rosados com entalhes minuciosos.Uma porta anexada a um canto.O teto em forma de cripta, algo curioso para a época.Um quadro na maior parede do cômodo retratava uma mulher, a mesma do quadro de Thiago, mas desta vez em suntuosas vestes vermelhas vibrantes, uma coroa sobre os cabelos negros que escorriam pelas espáduas até o busto.Estava no quarto da última rainha da Espanha.

Lisa, que Lílian logo julgou que fosse mandada para ser sua dama de companhia, logo chamou sua atenção com a voz suave e gaguejante, falando curvada numa posição de respeito.

-Senhora, seu banho já está preparado, com água morna que as cozinheiras esquentaram, poderá deixar sua roupa comigo, eu direi a Sarah que a lave...

A menção de banho fez Lílian tremer de prazer.Apesar de que a sua sociedade tomava banho muito raramente, ela amava a água, e sentir-se limpa, ainda mais depois de ter corrido a cavalo no meio da floresta e sofrida a invasão e queima de sua vila.

Passou sem falar nada à serva que ainda sussurrava os serviços de que fora ordenada, e passou sem cerimônia pelo portal.

O quarto de banho era diferente de tudo que ela vira até então.Levíssimas cortinas rosa-transparente tremulavam bruxuleantes ao sabor da brisa que entrava pela janela, cobria de maneira bela uma banheira de madeira escura, um utensílio de banho que ela nunca vira, pois estava habituada a banhos nos rios.À volta de um balde de pedra heterogenia cheio de água cristalina haviam vários pequenos bojos de vidro com líquidos viscosos e perfumados.Na banheira de água morna e avermelhada boiavam pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas.Ela nunca vira tanto luxo em sua vida.

Despiu-se das roupas sentindo vapor se liquefazer em sua pele alva, colocando cuidadosamente a ampola de veneno entre os bojos de perfume, onde ele se misturou perfeitamente com os outros frascos.Desamarrou as botas de couro nômade, jogando-as a um nua e branca, mergulhou o pé na água, sentindo-se arrepiar de prazer.Lisa entrou e tirou as roupas e as botas em expressão humilde, voltando logo em seguida para lavar os cabelos de suas senhora com um dos frascos que havia em uma das inúmeras prateleiras.

Saiu de lá bastante tempo depois, enrolada em um caprichado roupão de seda vermelha, os cabelos flamejantes molhados escorrendo pelas costas nuas.Sentia-se tão leve quanto uma nuvem de espuma, perfumada com um dos frascos que Lisa derramara em si.

Deixou-se sentar em uma cadeira de alto espaldar de frente para um espelho de moldura de prata, onde lisa começou a pentear os cabelos com uma escova de coral, encantada com a liso e a cor que ele tomavam, como deslizavam se dificuldade pelas cerdas da escova. "_Estou em companhia da Última Rainha" _pensou Lisa, encantada com a pose altiva dela.

Quando os cabelos vermelhos já não resguardavam nó algum, ela levantou-se fielmente seguida por seu roupão que deslizava atrás de si.

-Onde estão minhas vestes?

Ela perguntou em tom razoável.Sua antipatia pela criada já se ia, visto que eram apenas... Mulheres diferentes.

Lisa curvou-se corada pela palavra lhe ser dirigida de modo tão sutil.

-São ordens do príncipe, Senhora, que suas vestes fossem levadas lá para baixo para que a criada as lavasse.O príncipe pede que a Senhora use uma das vestimentas que ele oferece.

Lílian deu um muxoxo de descrença. "_Do jeito que ela fala, parece que Thiago é um anjo"_.Ela sentou-se na cama docemente, esperando ser servida de sua vestimenta.

Lisa abriu desencorajada as portas dos dois armários que ladeavam o gigantesco espelho, em uma visão que maravilhou até mesmo a onipotente Lílian.

Todas as cores do mundo estavam reunidas naquele armário.Desde o preto das mais profundas sombras da pérsia até o mais esfumaçado branco-pérola da fenícia.De seda a cetim, de algodão a veludo, de pele a couro.Nem mesmo Lílian, que não tinha nem um pouco de vaidade, teve de dar espaço ao espanto diante de tão bela e rara coleção.

-Escolha um.

Disse a criada sorrindo, realizada por ter encontrado algo que pudesse deixar a _flor de fogo_ remotamente surpreendida.

Lílian, que não tinha consciência de seu novo "apelido" (apenas o ouvira uma vez, mas achava que era apenas galanteio) passou pelo guarda roupa, aprofundando a mão por entre as vestes, deliciada com a imensa variedade de texturas que ela podia sentir com as mãos.

-Escolha um verde.Realça seus olhos.

-Foi o príncipe que mandou dizer isso?

A criada corou, ante a gentileza dela.

-Não, Senhora.Falei apenas o que acho.Desculpe.

-Nunca se desculpe pelos seus pensamentos, ninguém tem direito de julga-los.Você é livre para pensar.

Ela sorrio suavemente de modo gentil, coisa que a jovem criada pensava nunca ver.Depois se virou novamente para o guarda-roupa, voltando a sua roupa.

Resolveu aceitar sugestão da criada, escolhendo um vestido verde-água mais claro que seus olhos, do cintura fina e busto, de pesada saia que ia diretamente para o chão em uma cascata de tecido volumoso e solto com uma pequena calda, o apertado decote quadrado contrastando com as longas mangas soltas de mago. "_Digno de uma verdadeira rainha..."_ Lílian devaneava enquanto carregava o vestido e o pousava na cama, como faria com uma criança de colo.

Despiu-se do robe de seda expondo a pele nua ao frio, imaginando-se naquele vestido.

-Lisa, ajude-me a vestir este complicado vestido.

Lisa estava remexendo em uma das gavetas, tirou de lá duas peças de roupa cor de creme.

-Qual deles a Senhora prefere?

Ela levou dois espartilhos ao alto, balançando-os para que se tornassem mais visíveis.

-Lisa, eu não uso espartilho.

-Mas este vestido...

Ela desistiu de argumentar, sob o olhar duvidoso da Senhora.Ajudou-a vestir a peça, encantada em como o majestoso vestido caia perfeitamente bem nela, mesmo sem a presença de um espartilho para tornar a cintura menos apertada.Sua beleza natural e sua magreza já dispensavam o desprezível acessório.

Lisa a fez sentar novamente para arrumar o cabelo.

-O que vocês estão tramando, que preciso de vestido e cabelo muito bem feito?

Lisa não respondeu, apenas começou a arrumar o cabelo de sua senhora.

-Não quero que o trance, Lisa.Quero que fique solto.

Lisa, que já estava repartindo as mechas vermelhas em três, um grande laço de fita na mão, parou repentinamente.

Exatamente na mesma hora em que a porta se abriu sem aviso.Thiago e Sirius entraram pomposos em grande cerimônia, acompanhados de duas criadas de touca e avental.

-Vocês não deveriam estar tomando café?

Perguntou Lílian com azedume.

-Ora, minha _flor de fogo_, eu e Sirius decidimos que, se você não vai até o café da manha, o café da manha vai até você.

E com um grande floreio, ele abriu espaço para que as servas pousassem as bandejas que estavam segurando sobre a cama.E não era para menos.

Aquele era o café da manhã mais farto que Lílian já vira na vida.Dúzias de pãezinhos de canela povoavam o prato de bordas douradas, uma jarra de leite fresco, mel do prado, fatias das mais diversas frutas num cesto, cereais frescos como milho, aveia e passas numa taça de vidro, tortas de frutas cristalizadas, bolinhos recheados, quadrados de algo marrom e que cheirava muito bem, queijo recém-batido, pão branco, geléia dos monges em fartas tigelas, chá quente de ervas, ovos cozidos em um caprichado suporte, creme batido e fresco, docinhos do tamanho de moedas, açúcar de confeiteiro, pão de aveia, arranjos de hortelã para perfumar, meladas roscas de alcaçuz formavam um castelo, biscoitos de leite e creme, e milhões de outras coisas que Lílian nem sonhando poderia identificar.

Thiago notou seus olhos vidrados e aproveitou para passar um pãozinho de canela por baixo do nariz dela.

-Ainda vai ficar na sua greve de fome?

Ele disse, dando uma sedutora e lenta mordida na frente dela, que estava se segurando pra não babar.

-Vamos, coma, não vou te culpar por ter fome, flor de fogo.Já te disse que está linda neste vestido?

Vencida novamente pelas necessidades básicas dos humanos, Lílian começou a comer, ignorando o comentário.Não se surpreendeu ao ver que tudo tinha um gosto delicioso de especiarias longícuas preparadas com cuidado.Até mesmo esboçou um sorriso.Que é claro, não passou despercebido pelo seu eterno seguidor.

-Lílian, minha flor de fogo, sabia que você fica ainda mais bela sorrindo?

Ela logo murchou o sorriso, que foi substituído por uma expressão de raiva.Thiago suspirou. "_Quando é que eu vou conseguir quebrar o gelo desta garota?"_Ele suspirou resignado.

Por maiores que fossem as duas bandejas de excelente café da manhã, logo elas se esgotaram de provisões, ficando tão vazias quanto às barrigas estavam cheias.A essa hora, o sol já estava dominante bem no meio do céu, queimando ligeiramente tudo que ele podia tocar com seus raios incandescentes.O gigantesco lago parecia uma gigantesca bandeja de ouro, tal a intensidade de seu reflexo, tingindo a relva e as raras árvores a sua volta.Foi Sirius quem teve a idéia primeiro.

-Thiago, porque não leva a dama para conhecer as redondezas?Afinal, ela já deve estar cansada de ficar enclausurada neste castelo quente e monótono.

-Seria uma boa idéia. Black, se não fosse meu irmão vagueando por ai.

-Seu irmão? Havia me esquecido desta pedra no sapato da humanidade.Não se preocupe com ele, que deve estar devorando um javali vermelho, vou chateá-lo com questões ao qual ele não poderá se esquivar.Aproveitem seu passeio!

Internamente, Lily queria mais do que tudo sair daquela fortaleza quente e tediosa, e ainda se perguntava por que o príncipe mandara trata-la como uma princesa, e ir observar o lago era uma das coisas que mais queria neste momento, mas não ia deixar transparecer.

Recuso quando Thiago lhe deu o braço, mas pôs-se a segui-lo cordialmente até afora das muralhas do castelo.Lily olho para trás, só para se certificar que ninguém, nem mesmo aquele horroroso guarda de nome Cicnos o seguiam.

O caminho passou-se sem palavras até o lago, liso e calmo como óleo, refletindo violentamente o dourado do sol como se ele fosse feito não de água, mas de ouro.Ás suas margens cresciam uma grande variedade de árvores frondosas, de agradável sobra e raízes sobressalentes, onde era confortável se sentar.

Um bonito lobo azul se desembaraçou das ramagens para o colo de Thiago.Lílian observou atônita o estranho animal noturno aparecer durante o dia e não ter medo algum de relacionar com humanos, ainda mais _aquele _humano.

-Diga olá ao Moony, Lílian.Moony, faça o mesmo.

Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não resistiu a tentação de passar as mãos de porcelana sobre o pelo azul e brilhante do lobo, que lambeu carinhosamente suas mãos.Ela percebeu o cuidado com que Thiago tratava o espécime, quase com afeto, denunciando que ele tinha um coração.Logo depois se culpou pelos próprios pensamentos e espantou-os.

-Ele gosta de você!Normalmente ele não é muito tolerante com estranhos, sempre os olha com desconfiança.Sabe, acho que Moony muito humano para ser um lobo.

-Onde o conseguiu?

Perguntou Lílian curiosa.Realmente não era muito normal uma relação entre um lobo e um homem.

-Encontrei-o ferido na estrada durante uma caçada.Dês de então, Moony é um grande amigo meu, e tem percepção humana do mundo.Acho que, se não fosse um lobo, seria um homem.

Lílian esboçou um sorriso quando o lobo tornou a lamber sua mão, e em seguida entrou no lago até os joelhos, onde se pôs a caçar peixes com um ar de diversão.

Thiago foi tomado de onda de calor, pois mesmo na sombra era possível sentir os efeitos do sol.A água que Moony remexia vinha respingar sobre os dois, e ele notava que Lílian também se aproveitava ao máximo dos ocasionais respingos da brincadeira de Moony.Então ele teve uma idéia.

Levantou-se e andou em direção ao lago, molhando a barra das calças, numa oportunidade irresistível de ser qualquer outra mulher, ele levaria pela mão até o centro do lago, mas Lílian era diferente.Ele sabia que ela não perderia uma oportunidade de humilha-lo, e esta era oportunidade perfeita.Ele ficou jogando água em Moony com ar descontraído, e viu a dúvida passar pelos olhos de Lily, então ela levantou-se, e, segurando as abas do vestido para que não molhasse e livrando-se dos calçados, entrou na água até acima dos tornozelos.

Thiago não perdeu a chance, e segurou seu pulso.Não havendo resistência, ele a puxou para dentro do lago, esguichando uma grande onda de água para acabar com a calma da superfície.

Lílian, pega de surpresa, não conseguiu sentir raiva ao ser atirada com tudo na água fresca do lago, e, ensopada até os ossos, emergiu da superfície marcada de ondas, Moony latindo alegremente, rodiando-os e respingando.

Saiu da água minutos depois, sem ter consciência do vestido colado nas pernas pela água, que os cabelos lhe tinham escapado do coque, não havia mais rouge em suas bochechas naturalmente coradas, não só pelo frio, e que agora já não parecia uma dama, tão pouca a dura e árdua caçadora, mas simplesmente Lily.

Deitou-se na relva salpicada de flores selvagens, fechou os olhos e sentiu o sol na pele branca, sem consciência do príncipe que a observava.

"É tão diferente de tudo o que eu conheço..."

**Gente, eu peço mil perdoes pois eu não vou poder responder ás** **Reviewa, pois daqui a quinze minutos vou para 2,000 quilometros do meu pc (de brasília para joão pessoa), mas muito obrigada a GabRieLa evaNs potteR (amei sua review, e sobre meu trauma eu estava morte de fome em uma praia da Bahia, daí chegou uns bolinhos de peixe com um molho rose do lado.Eu enfiei um bolinho no molho.Basta sabe que não era rose, mas pimenta original bahiana malagueta batida no liquidificador), Elyon Somniare (demorei mais cheguei xD),Carla (t amu),e Eowin Simbelmine (sempre fiel!)!**

**Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!**

**Bjus!  
Mari Moon**


End file.
